<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[路罗]《因果》 by Satsuki_VII</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22833004">[路罗]《因果》</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satsuki_VII/pseuds/Satsuki_VII'>Satsuki_VII</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:47:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22833004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satsuki_VII/pseuds/Satsuki_VII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>每当他以为一切都结束了的时候，转眼间却发现自己又回到了原点。</p><p>究竟是幸还是不幸？</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>	本文包含以原著为背景的故事，也有以现代巴黎为舞台的情节。</p><p>	CP: 蒙奇·D·路飞 X 特拉法尔加·D·瓦特尔·罗 (<b><span class="u">路罗</span></b>)<br/><br/>	<b>WARNING <span class="u">/!\</span></b>: 请注意，会出现<b><i>人物死亡描写</i></b>。<br/><br/>	分级 : R<br/><br/>	如果以上都没问题，请继续 ↓</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>【一】</p>
</div><br/><br/><div class="center">
  <p>【离别】</p>
</div><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><p>
  <i>“草帽当家的。”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“……”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“一定要好好活下去。”</i>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>   “船长! 船长! 大新闻!!”</p><p>   特拉法尔加·罗看着慌慌张张跑来的白熊，微微皱起眉头: “怎么了，贝波。”</p><p>   “是草帽小子!”</p><p>   啊，一点都不意外。对这位从不按常理出牌且常常乱来的海贼同盟，红心海贼团的船长已经无力吐槽了。</p><p>   “说吧，他又干了什么好事。”</p><p>   因为跑得太急还在喘气的白熊顿了顿，再开口时却是语出惊人:</p><p>   “他要在玛丽乔亚公布有关ONE PIECE的线索!”</p><p>   哐啷。罗手里的消毒酒精掉到甲板上，洒了一地。</p><p>   贝波下意识地咽了咽口水。糟糕，船长动怒了。还是后果非常严重的那种。</p><p>   正当贝波犹豫着要不要把佩金和夏其叫来一起应对船长的怒火时 – 伙伴就是要有福同享、有难同当嘛 – 罗却出乎意料的没有表态，反而冷静地把甲板上的玻璃碎片处理干净了。</p><p>   如果忽略掉船长周身的那层低气压的话，他或许会认为罗真的无所谓。</p><p>   “贝波。”</p><p>   “在?” 被罗过于低沉的嗓音吓得一激灵，贝波立马做好了出战的心理准备。熊的第六感告诉他有大事要发生了。</p><p>   “查看航线数据，用最快的速度前进。”</p><p>   “目标: 玛丽乔亚。”</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>******</p>
</div><br/><p>   如果你问特拉法尔加·罗这二十六年来做过最后悔的事情是什么，跟草帽海贼团结成同盟这件事绝对能排进前三。那群人的胡来程度绝对是他至今为止所见过最夸张的了 – 船长首当其冲。</p><p>   ‘计划永远赶不上变化’这个定律，放在他们身上再合适不过了。</p><p>   从德雷斯罗萨到蛋糕岛再到和之国，罗已经见识过太多次草帽路飞的任性了。</p><p>   至于这次…… 青年烦躁地把那份报纸扔到一旁，十分郁闷地坐在自己的办公桌前磨牙。</p><p>   他们船上有世上唯一能够解读历史正文的考古学家，又先后得到了前往最终之岛的路标石碑，这么快就计算出拉夫德鲁的位置也在意料之中。倒不如说，当今世上能做到这件事情的也只有他们了。</p><p>   既然传说中的ONE PIECE已经伸手可得了，为什么还要特意闹这么一出? 是嫌自己的竞争对手不够多吗? 傻子才会在这种紧要关头放出消息。不过草帽当家的本来就是个无可救药的烂好人。而跟他一直结盟到现在、甚至已经发展成恋人的自己，也是个傻瓜。</p><p>   此消息一出，必定会有大批海贼甚至是无关人士聚集到玛丽乔亚。稍微有点脑子的人都能看出此举的目的，但草帽当家的到底图什么呢?</p><p>   跟对方磨合了这么长时间，罗不是完全没主意，但他此刻却十分希望自己的猜测是错误的。</p><p>   推翻世界政府和天龙人的统治? 别开玩笑了。</p><p>   将整个世界掌管了整整八百年的最高权力，岂是说翻就翻的? 海贼王哥尔·D·罗杰不也没做到吗? 不是怀疑他们的实力，可这么做实在太冒险。罗也相信天龙人迟早要完，但现在绝不是动手的最佳时机。</p><p>   “船长?” 佩金敲了敲房门，得到允许后端来一盘饭团: “先吃点东西吧。”</p><p>   自从得知玛丽乔亚的消息后，他们家船长已经快两天没进食过了，整日都待在图书馆里，也不许别人来打扰。</p><p>   “我没胃口。” 果然又拒绝了。</p><p>   “船长。” 佩金冒着惹罗生气的风险开口劝他，“你这样怎么好好养伤啊。”</p><p>   看到青年身上的大片绷带，佩金愈发坚定的要把饭团塞进船长嘴里了。</p><p>   罗最终还是不想让船员们担心，妥协道: “放下吧。”</p><p>   “船长还需要别的吗?”</p><p>   “不用了。” 罗揉着胀痛的太阳穴，看起来心情差到了极点。见状，佩金也不忍再打扰，劝罗早些休息后便离开了。</p><p>   “草帽当家的…… 这次真的太乱来了啊。”</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>******</p>
</div><br/><p>   直到草帽路飞放出重磅消息的三天后，罗才明白对方的行动为何如此迫切。</p><p>   革命军的二把手、参谋总长萨博，被世界政府抓起来了。</p><p>   世界又要大乱了。这是罗脑子里冒出来的第一个想法。</p><p>   他知道萨博当家的是路飞的另一位哥哥，弟控程度跟艾斯当家的比有过之而无不及。罗想起当时跟萨博坦白他和路飞的恋人关系时，对方不舍又欣慰的表情 – 就差落泪了 – 真是记忆犹新。</p><p>   尽管报纸上没有说要公开处刑之类的，但已经失去艾斯的少年绝不可能放手不管。罗也失去过非常重要的人，自然更能体会他的心情。</p><p>   罗不知道路飞是从何处得到的消息，但很显然，要在玛丽乔亚公布有关ONE PIECE的线索这件事绝非偶然起意，而是早就密谋好的计划。并且牵扯到萨博的话，大概也可以把革命军列入参战名单了。</p><p>   这完全就是另一场‘顶上战争’。</p><p>   只不过这次的规模是前所未有的庞大，后果也不可预测。不管成功与否，都将会是天翻地覆的大变化。</p><p>   一旦决定参与其中，便得做好赴死的准备。</p><p>   “贝波，先绕道去佐乌。”</p><p>   “船长要去佐乌?” 一向对他人情绪变化很敏感的白熊嗅到了一丝不寻常。</p><p>   “嗯。”</p><p>   这场已经预定好的战争实在太危险了，罗不希望把自己的船员也牵扯进来。他们完全可以选择不去玛丽乔亚，罗会做出这个决定有很大一部分原因来源于他跟路飞的私人关系。</p><p>   “罗，我们不会让你一个人去玛丽乔亚的。” 夏其难得直呼其名，可知他是认真的。他可以说是最了解罗的人之一了，怎么会不知道他想做什么。</p><p>   “船长难道想把我们扔在佐乌吗?!”</p><p>   “……”</p><p>   “上次去德雷斯罗萨就这样，这次你还打算……”</p><p>   “玛丽乔亚要开战了。” 罗打断了他，“是我决定要去的，我不能让你们跟着一起去送死。”</p><p>   “船长，你还是老样子。” 夏其无奈地叹了口气，“就这么不信任我们吗?”</p><p>   罗没有回话。无需解释，他知道夏其懂的。</p><p>   “一起去吧，船长。不然我们红心海贼团显得多怕死啊。” 夏其拍了拍罗的肩膀，像小时候一样笑道: “我们都会活着回来的。船长不是还要找ONE PIECE吗? 这么好的机会可不能错过了。”</p><p>   罗叹了声气。最近他叹气的频率好像比之前高了一倍不止。</p><p>   “贝波，不用改道了。”</p><p>   既然决定要战，便再无退路可寻。</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>******</p>
</div><br/><p>   一切都发生得很快。</p><p>   当路飞站在玛丽乔亚的围墙顶端、大声向全世界公布拉夫德鲁的坐标时，这场战争已经打响了。从世界各地聚集而来的海贼团在红土大陆周围形成了一个巨型包围圈，参战人员不计其数。有真正为了自己的目的而战的，也有抱着侥幸心理趁机来凑热闹的。</p><p>   从无名小将到超新星再到海上五皇，外加革命军首次正面出战，这场大战早已脱离了它最初的轨迹。谁也不知道会发生什么，谁也不晓得结果会如何。只有不断地反抗、厮杀、前进。只有这样才能杀出一条血路，然后在这个无情的战场上存活。</p><p>   罗不知道自己已经战斗了多久。红心海贼团的伙伴们早已不在他的身边 – 大概还在玛丽乔亚的城墙外面战斗 – 现在一同闯入圣地内部的，也都是些能叫上名字的大人物。</p><p>   纵然他们这边人多势众，敌方的实力同样不容小觑: 海军总部和三大将、世界政府的所有兵力以及CP情报人员、五老星等等…… 打了这么久，双方皆损失惨重，一时间也不知究竟是哪一边占了上风。</p><p>   手术果实的能力固然好用，但十分耗损体力这一大缺点却是很麻烦。长时间的输出外加一身未愈的旧伤，罗知道自己坚持不了多久了。</p><p>   “现在可不是走神的时候!” 萨博及时帮青年挡下一波炮击。他看得出弟弟恋人的情况不太乐观，可这里是战场，不可能有机会让你喘口气或休息一下，除非想死。</p><p>   “多谢了，萨博当家的。”</p><p>   他还不能倒下。现如今的战局依然很不稳定，在找到能够绝对反击的办法前，他们一刻都不能松懈，否则就前功尽弃了。</p><p>   萨博当家的虽然受到了严刑拷打，但摆脱手铐后该有的战斗力还在 ; 至少从他一拳打穿玛丽乔亚的大门这点来看，没人会怀疑他做不到。</p><p>   “我的同伴已经往西、北、南三个方向去了，我们去东边协助路飞他们。”</p><p>   罗点了点头，快步跟上金发青年的步伐。从开战到现在，路飞的二档、三档、四档就跟不要命似的疯狂输出，即便少年的体力和恢复力皆异于常人，罗也不得不担心他的身体到底承不承受得住。</p><p>   “特拉男!!” 见到自家爱人的路飞异常兴奋，忽然觉得眼前这个敌人都没那么讨厌了。</p><p>   开战后首次相见的罗拽起少年的衣领，在他耳旁恶狠狠地警告说事后如果不给他一个合理的解释就别想再来找他了。</p><p>   “特拉男。” 路飞看着恋人身上的绷带和新伤，眼底闪过一丝心疼: “在这里等我一下。”</p><p>   那个傻小子。路飞的心思他当然懂，只是看到对方身上满是伤口的惨样，罗也不知道谁会更心疼些。</p><p>   趁这小小的空挡，罗快速分析着当下的局面，看看有没有他想找的那个突破点。</p><p>   西边的战场有绿牛、黄猿两大将，以及世界政府四分之一的兵力。虽然很危险，但有大批革命军和五皇之一的红发坐镇，问题应该不大。</p><p>   南边基本都是海军总部和Cipher Pol的情报人员，单交给革命军处理基本就够了。</p><p>   最混乱的是北边。三位海上皇帝，两位五老星，还有总部一半的兵力…… 那里大家彼此都是敌人，除了自己谁都不能信。罗庆幸自己没有误入那个战斗区域，否则现在是生是死还不知道呢。</p><p>   看似兵力最少的东边却也是最难对付的战区。先不提剩下的三位五老星，光是一个海军元帅和一个科学部就够他们打的了。</p><p>   尽管很困难，但只要攻下其中一个战斗区域，他们基本上就已经成功一半了。剩下的，只是时间问题。</p><p>   可惜战争从来都是残酷无情的。</p><p>   你永远不知道下一秒会发生什么令人崩溃的事情，有些情感也只有失去过才能真正体会到那种撕心裂肺的痛。</p><p>   “草帽当家的!!!”</p><p>   “路飞!!!”</p><p>   萨博及时接住已经浑身发紫的弟弟，怒火中烧的眼神恨不得将凶手千刀万剐。</p><p>   “贝加庞克!!” 金发青年的情绪难得失控了，“你不仅动了我的伙伴巴索罗米·熊，现在还敢伤害我弟弟! 不可饶恕!!”</p><p>   “萨博当家的，是毒药!” 罗单凭经验就能得出结论。而且这毒蔓延得极快，路飞的伤口已经开始泛黑了，再不及时抢救肯定会死的。</p><p>   “交出解药!”</p><p>   “很可惜，这种毒是我的最新研究产品，还没有解药。” 天才博士坐在他的高端机器人上面，笑得张狂: “草帽小子也是运气不好，你们谁都不可能救他的!”</p><p>   “你给我住嘴!!” 萨博早已按耐不住自己的龙之爪，直接攻了过去。</p><p>   “萨博当家的! 我需要帮草帽当家的治疗!” 他话音刚落，一个炎上纲便将二人围了起来，隔绝一切攻击。</p><p>   作为一名出色的医生，特拉法尔加·罗见识过各种各样的奇病怪症。而海贼的身份更是让他有了更多机会丰富自己的经验。所以他只做了初步的检查就知道，那个科学怪人没有说谎。</p><p>   现在就算把全世界最好的医生找来也救不了路飞。</p><p>   “草帽当家的……”</p><p>   罗知道自己如果帮路飞做了‘不死手术’，少年一定不会原谅自己。但要他眼睁睁地看着路飞死去，罗做不到。</p><p>   “抱歉，草帽当家的。”</p><p>   青年支起一层淡蓝色的半弧形光圈，开始实施自己人生中的最后一场手术。</p><p>   不知道萨博当家的能撑多久，幸好他的体力还剩一点，足够支撑到手术结束。如果有草帽当家的在，这场战争他们一定能赢的吧。至少这样，他的努力和牺牲就不会白费。</p><p>   罗突然感觉到一阵剧痛，仿佛有股无形的力量要将他的五脏六腑狠狠捏碎一样。罗知道是反噬开始了。接下来直至手术完成，他都必须承受这股痛楚。</p><p>   “唔……” 治疗中的少年模模糊糊地睁开眼睛，愣愣地看着早已疼得满头大汗的青年。</p><p>   “别动，草帽当家的。” 罗努力压下喉头的那口甜腥，勉强露出一个苍白无力的笑容: “你中毒了，我在帮你治疗。”</p><p>   每当路飞身上的伤和毒消失一分，罗的内伤和疼痛便加剧一分。一命换一命，真是一点便宜都讨不来的买卖。</p><p>   不过值了。</p><p>   至少罗从未像此刻般庆幸自己得到的是手术果实，而不是其他能力。因为现在只有他能救回路飞。</p><p>   “特拉…… 男……” 少年似乎想说些什么，可干燥的喉咙只允许他发出几个单音节。</p><p>   “别说话，草帽当家的。” 罗咽下一口血，尽量让自己看起来没什么异常: “很快就结束了。”</p><p>   罗能感觉到自己的生命正在快速流失。四肢渐渐失去知觉，耳朵像泡在水里一样嗡嗡响，视线也模糊不清。再坚持一下。再坚持一下就好了……</p><p><br/>
</p><p>……</p><p><br/>
</p><p>   “哇身体不痛了，伤也好了! 特拉男你真厉害! ……特拉男?”</p><p>   “你一定要好好活下去。”</p><p>   罗用仅剩的一丝力气抱住少年，笑着在他唇上落下一吻。</p><p>   最后一次了。请原谅他的任性吧。</p><p>   “我爱你，路飞。”</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>不死手术这个梗简直是虐文标配(￣▽￣)</p><p>实际上这篇真的不虐😂。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>【二】</p>
</div><br/><br/><div class="center">
  <p>【重逢】</p>
</div><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><p>
  <i>“我们…… 是不是在哪里见过?”</i>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>   “嘀嘀嘀 – 嘀嘀嘀”</p><p>   “嘀嘀嘀 – 嘀嘀嘀”</p><p>   “……”</p><p>   特拉法尔加·罗无奈起身去关掉隔壁房间的闹钟，本该醒过来的人却还在呼呼大睡。</p><p>   “柯拉先生。” 他轻轻唤道。</p><p>   “唔…… 罗你让我再睡会儿……”</p><p>   柯拉先生爱赖床的毛病倒是十年如一日，一点儿没变。</p><p>   “再不起要迟到了，巴黎的交通可不等你。” 罗强行从对方手里把被子抢走，忍不住吐槽道: “你算算这个月因为迟到被扣多少工钱了。”</p><p>   “……”</p><p>   依然没反应。一般在这种情况下只能使出杀手锏了。</p><p>   “我打电话给多弗朗明哥。”</p><p>   听到自己亲哥哥的名字，罗西南迪立马从床上蹦了起来，直到确认罗手里没拿任何通讯物品后，这才松了口气。</p><p>   呼，还好还好。要是把多弗牵扯进来就麻烦了。</p><p>   不敢再多耽搁一秒，柯拉松快速将自己打理好后，正好能赶上罗准备的早餐。很简单，只有牛奶、果汁和夹心饼干。对于完全不爱吃面包的两人来说，在这个以面包为主食的国家生活的确算不上明智之举。但管他呢，他们喜欢这里就足够了。</p><p>   “你今天不是休息日吗?” 话一出口柯拉松就有点后悔了。因为对方瞬间黑掉的脸色在明确告诉他，罗会起这么早绝对跟自己有关。</p><p>   “是啊，就是不知道谁的闹钟响了半天也不关。”</p><p>   啊，果然。</p><p>   “抱歉，昨晚睡得比较晚…… 要不你再回去睡会儿?”</p><p>   终于把不省心的长辈送出门后，罗总算松了口气，开始安排自己难得的休息日。</p><p>   他的职业是一名医生，目前正在当地数一数二的一家医院当外科医生。同时他偶尔也会回自己的母校给新生们上上课之类的，这个主要看他时间安排。</p><p>   在世人眼中，特拉法尔加·罗绝对是‘别人家的孩子’中的典范。</p><p>   从小便展现出异于常人的丰富知识和超高智商的他，在十五岁那年成功考上当地最有名的【笛卡尔医学院】，更在二十一岁的年龄就成为已经能上手术台的主刀医生了。这般独特的人生轨迹，放眼全世界怕也是找不出第二个。</p><p>   成绩优秀，医术高超，沉着冷静，妙手回春等等…… 世人对他的评价几乎只有赞美之词。</p><p>   除去性格比较冷淡、不爱与人交谈这几点，说青年就是‘完美的化身’似乎也不为过。</p><p>   但罗其实有一个很大的秘密。而这个秘密大到足以颠覆他的整个人生轨迹。</p><p> </p><p>   <b>特拉法尔加·罗拥有前世的所有记忆。</b></p><p> </p><p>   更准确的说，是拥有前世记忆的灵魂穿越到了当时只有八岁的这具身体里。</p><p>   罗记忆中最后的画面是少年惊慌失措的表情，之后便是无尽的黑暗和痛楚，直到意识完全剥离躯体。当他再次睁眼时，却发现自己来到了这个极为陌生的新世界。</p><p>   出乎意料的，父母和妹妹拉米都在身边，柯拉先生也还好好活着，还有多弗朗明哥…… 虽然并不是很想承认，但罗也不得不接受唐吉诃德家族在这一世是父母的‘好友’这个设定。</p><p>   这一切到底是怎么回事? 没有人能给他一个确切的答案。</p><p>   除去自己的亲人们和唐吉诃德家族，罗还见到了不少上辈子的熟人: 佩金和夏其是他的同学兼好友，妮可当家的跟他在同一所大学担任历史教授，托尼当家是他的学生，更有闻名世界的‘白胡子集团’、‘百兽集团’、‘罗杰集团’等等 (话说能在电视上见到‘海贼王’还真有点奇怪)。</p><p>   然而他们似乎都没有前世的记忆。</p><p>   其实在这个世界里，是否记得前世的事情也无所谓了。这里不是伟大航路，他们也不再是臭名昭著的海贼 ; 大家都是普通人，平平安安过完这一生似乎也没什么不好。</p><p>   但罗知道，他实际上一直都在隐秘的期待着，期待能与那个人重逢。</p><p>   如果能再见他一面……</p><p>   草帽当家的。</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>******</p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p>   “我家附近新开了家餐厅，要去尝尝吗?”</p><p>   刚结束工作的罗疲惫地揉着太阳穴，点点头算是答应了。他知道自己这几天的状态不怎么在线，佩金此番特意邀他出去，大概也是想让他散散心。</p><p>   “我听说他们的主厨曾在<b><span class="u">L’Arpège</span></b>餐厅<b>*</b> 工作过，手艺应该不错。”</p><p>   厨师手艺如何暂且不聊，这家小餐厅的环境和布置风格倒是非常符合罗的审美，简洁又不失优雅。</p><p>   他和佩金各点了一份招牌套餐，找了个相对安静的位置坐下等着享用晚餐。</p><p>   现在早已过了正常用餐时间，餐厅里的客人们也都陆陆续续地离开了。虽说在这个时间点来吃饭不太合理，但老板绝不会拒绝金钱。</p><p>   “罗，你最近是不是把自己逼得太紧了。”</p><p>   “只是比平时更忙而已，手术安排得比较紧凑。” 青年随便找了个借口含糊过去。他总不能跟挚友坦白说是因为不想过于思念一个还不知道能不能遇到的人而强行给自己找事情做吧。</p><p>   佩金显然还是不放心，但他也清楚，如果罗自己不愿开口的话，谁也无法撬开他的嘴。于是再三提醒青年不要对自己太狠后，佩金也就没再多嘴，专心把注意力放到美食上。</p><p>   “嗯~~!!! 不愧是三星餐厅出来的厨师! 简直了!”</p><p>   罗也小小惊艳了一下。龙虾的口感又嫩又滑，配上特制的酱汁和蔬菜意面，堪称完美。</p><p>   “很好吃。” 罗直观地说出了自己的感受，简简单单的三个字在佩金听来却已是极高的评价了。要知道，他这位发小可是很少夸人的，像这样直接夸的次数更是一只手就能数过来。</p><p>   “很高兴你们能喜欢。” 一盘烤鱼突然被送上餐桌，“这是本店的赠品。”</p><p>   “您就是厨师吗?” 佩金抬头看到一头金发的少年，不由得感叹现在的人才真是越来越年轻了: “您做的这道龙虾意面真的非常美味。”</p><p>   “多谢夸奖。” 金发少年掏出一张名片递给佩金，自我介绍道: “我是新来的厨师山治，欢迎您以后多多光临我们的餐厅。”</p><p>   ‘哐当’一声，青年的叉子掉到盘子里，发出一声脆响。</p><p>   正在交谈的两人这才注意到从刚才开始就不对劲的罗。</p><p>   “黑足当……” 罗及时把脱口而出的称号咽了回去，有些慌乱地别过头。意识到自己的失态，罗说了声‘抱歉’后便起身去了卫生间。他想自己需要冷静一下。</p><p>   这是他见到的第三个草帽团的成员，而且看起来同样没有前世的记忆。</p><p>   明明知道随时都可能遇到‘旧相识’，但罗还是会感到惊讶。还有一丝他自己都未曾察觉的兴奋。</p><p>   ‘他’是不是也……</p><p>   罗摇摇头，不知第几次否定掉这个想法。</p><p>   自从第一次遇到罗宾后，罗就开始调查和关注所有跟‘蒙奇’这个姓氏有关的消息。唐吉诃德集团的情报网很庞大，这倒是给他提供了不少帮助。然而整整五年了，他依然收获甚少。</p><p>   这个世界里的确有个‘蒙奇集团’，董事长也是蒙奇·龙，按道理来说应该就是路飞的父亲没错。可所有能找到的资料却都显示说他压根就没结婚，更别谈什么孩子了。蒙奇·龙也不像是会在外头养私生子的类型。这是柯拉先生亲自帮他查的，出差错的概率微乎其微。所以罗纵然万般期待，却也不敢太过执着于这件事，怕到头来竹篮打水一场空的自己会难以接受。</p><p>   恢复平时的状态后，罗才回到自己的座位上，并为刚才的失态表示歉意。</p><p>   “你还好吗?” 说实话佩金不是第一次见罗有这种反应。他和夏其初次与罗相遇的时候，对方也是用这种‘活见鬼’的眼神看他们的。但问他原因罗又不肯说，他们也只好不了了之。</p><p>   “没事。我只是觉得黑…… 山治先生很像我的一位故人。”</p><p>   厨艺也是一如既往的好。</p><p>   “是吗?” 年轻的厨师似乎对青年种种失礼的行为不怎么在意，随便聊了几句就回厨房忙活了。</p><p>   吃完饭佩金也没再打扰罗，嘱咐他早点休息别乱熬夜后就回家了。罗独自走在巴黎的街道上，橙黄色的街灯为四周添上一分朦胧感，总能让半夜出门吹风的人慢慢冷静下来。</p><p>   不远处的教堂敲响了二十二点的钟声，罗放缓脚步，心里默默数着每一声钟响。</p><p>   该回去了。</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>******</p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p>   “你确定不来吗?” 柯拉松不赞同地皱着眉头，“哥哥他可以送你过去的。”</p><p>   “不用。” 罗换好鞋，在玄关前对柯拉松挥挥手: “我先走了。”</p><p>   “那好吧，路上小心。”</p><p>   罗西南迪的车因为出了问题而不得不送去修理，导致平时习惯开车上班的两人只能去挤地铁。多弗朗明哥担心他那个粗心大意的弟弟遇到什么麻烦，便好心派了司机来接他去公司。本来柯拉松是想让罗也一起来的 – 反正他们顺道 – 结果那小子在电话里听到是多弗朗明哥亲自开车来接的时候就果断拒绝了。即便知道罗一直不怎么待见多弗，但也不至于连见个面都不行吧。</p><p>   柯拉松大概永远也不会明白，有种叫做‘前世记忆’的后遗症。</p><p>   去挤地铁其实也没什么大不了的，罗在这么说服自己的同时完全没想到，他还是低估了高峰期的恐怖程度。</p><p>   每个车厢都人满为患，不断有人试图挤上去，却很少有人打算下来，导致大家不得不紧紧相靠才能勉强挤出一点位置给下一站的乘客。</p><p>   这对向来不喜欢与他人过多接触的罗来说简直是煎熬。拥挤的空间内氧气供应不足，再加上闷热的空气中散发出的淡淡汗味，更是令人晕头转向。</p><p>   早知道就…… 不不不，比起挤地铁，还是看到‘温柔版’的多弗朗明哥更让他膈应。</p><p>   当罗终于从‘沙汀鱼罐头’似的车厢中脱离时，他还没来得及松口气就被新一波的人流不知带到了哪里，只能通过路标勉强搞清楚自己的路线。</p><p>   “那约好了晚上见! 谁都不许缺席哦!”</p><p>   地铁站的人虽多，但大家都忙着赶车要去上班，能听到的更多都是规律的步伐和鞋子与地面的摩擦声。因此，那道突兀的声音几乎瞬间就传到了青年的耳中。</p><p>   罗猛地一回头，四处张望着寻找那个声音的来源。</p><p>   这么有辨识度的音色…… 没错，是路飞!</p><p>   然而人群流动的速度实在太快了，罗还没来得及找到半个相似的身影就因为自己顿住的脚步差点被旁人撞倒。</p><p>   难道是他的错觉?</p><p>   因为太过思念曾经的恋人而出现幻觉这种事情听起来简直不能再糟糕了。</p><p>   罗自嘲的笑了笑。怎么可能见到那个人呢。明明亲自确认过他的存在，也得到了否定的答案。</p><p>   特拉法尔加·罗，你什么时候变得这么天真了。</p><p>   青年垂下头，完美的掩盖住那双充满悲凉色彩的眼睛。</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>******</p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p>   做了一番小挣扎后，罗终究还是踏进了那家名为《BARATIE》的餐厅。理智告诉他不应该跟黑足当家的接触太多，却又私心希望能从他那儿寻得一点蛛丝马迹。</p><p>   或许是因为今早听到的声音。或许是因为他不愿放弃寻找。</p><p>   ‘只是去尝尝美味的料理也不错’，罗是抱着这样的念头推开大门的。</p><p>   “是你啊。” 看清来者，山治似乎有些惊讶: “找我有什么事吗?”</p><p>   罗这才注意到异常: 现在正值饭点，餐厅里却空无一人，桌子上也没有提前摆好的空酒杯和餐巾。看起来就像还未营业的状态。</p><p>   “我……”</p><p>   “你没看到我贴在门口的告示吧?” 厨师指了指大门的方向。</p><p>   在看到‘今晚本餐厅将不营业’的告示后，罗几乎恨不得立刻消失在原地。方才他想事情想得太入迷，完全没注意到餐厅到底营业没有，见门开着就推进来了。</p><p>   “抱歉，我没注意到。”</p><p>   “没事。” 山治将擦拭干净的高脚杯收回柜子里，忽然提议道: “要不你留下吧。今晚我要跟几个朋友开派对，如果你愿意加入的话，我想不会有人拒绝的。”</p><p>   山治也不知道自己为何会突然邀请这位只有过一面之缘的客人，但话到嘴边就自然说出来了。况且他并不讨厌这个提议。</p><p>   “可以吗?” 罗有些犹豫，但他的确挺想见见山治的朋友。</p><p>   “当然。” 金发少年看着浑身不自在的罗，笑道: “放心，那些家伙很好相处的。对了，我还不知道你的名字呢。”</p><p>   “特拉法尔加·罗。”</p><p>   “特拉法尔加·罗……” 他好像不是第一次听到这个名字?</p><p>   “需要我帮忙吗?”</p><p>   “不用，你是我邀请的客人，等着享受美食就行。话说那些家伙怎么还没……”</p><p>   山治还未抱怨完就被一阵急促的敲门声打断了。</p><p>   “好久不见了，山治! 话说你这家小餐厅真是不错哎，不愧是巴拉蒂啊!”</p><p>   尽管在听到那熟悉的声音和语气时罗就已经多多少少猜到一些了，但这并不影响他在看到对方标志性的鼻子后依然被正喝着的柠檬水呛得直咳嗽。</p><p>   ……长鼻子当家的。</p><p>   “欸欸欸…… ?!” 看清楚坐在吧台前的人是谁后，对方发出了同样惊讶的呼声。</p><p>   “怎么了? 乌索普?” 山治不明所以地眨了眨眼睛。</p><p>   乌索普率先反应过来，“没、没事哈哈哈…… 这位是?”</p><p>   “哦，介绍一下: 特拉法尔加·罗，我的客人。” 转而又对罗介绍道，“我的朋友，乌索普。”</p><p>   “特特、特拉法尔加?!” 仿佛确认了什么重要的事情，乌索普看起来好像更变扭了。</p><p>   山治忍不住皱起眉头，“你今天怎么了?”</p><p>   “没什么…… 今天上的课太多了，脑子有点转不过来哈哈……” 少年一边干笑着一边坐到罗旁边的位置上，跟山治要了杯拿铁。</p><p>   罗拿起杯子喝了几口柠檬水来平缓自己愈发激动的心情。他有一种很强烈的预感。</p><p>   从进门起，鼻子当家的种种反应都在不断证明，他或许也拥有前世的记忆。</p><p>   直接开口问难免有些唐突。罗仔细想了想还是决定试试看，不然按照他的性格如果不弄清楚的话只会更煎熬。</p><p>   他看着拿起小勺子正准备搅拌咖啡的乌索普，缓缓吐出几个字。</p><p><br/>
</p><p>   <b>“你知道伟大航路吗?”</b></p><p><br/>
</p><p>   只要是有关那个时代记忆的人都会知道的一个名词，用来验证他的想法和猜测再合适不过了。</p><p>   ‘啪嗒’。勺子掉在地上，少年却丝毫没有要捡起来的意思。</p><p>   “你你你……” 乌索普十分吃惊地看着罗，仿佛对方做出了什么匪夷所思的怪举。</p><p>   果然如此。</p><p>   罗突然松了口气，内心还有点复杂。乌索普是他碰到的第一个拥有前世记忆的人，然而罗却不知道该说些什么。聊聊前世的事情? 总觉得哪里怪怪的。那谈谈现状? 似乎也没什么好说的。</p><p>   他们已经不是海贼了，而是必须融入这个现代社会的普通人。没有曾经的刺激冒险，没有必须打倒的敌人，也没有让他们奋不顾身奔向大海的大秘宝。</p><p>   说起来，草帽当家的最后应该得到ONE PIECE了吧? 罗有很多问题想问身边的少年，却又不知该如何开口。</p><p>   得知罗也有前世记忆的乌索普心情同样非常复杂。他忽然回想起很多事情，有关于同伴们的，有关于冒险的，也有关于路飞的。当脑袋里的风暴终于平息些许后，少年忍不住咬牙对罗说:</p><p>   “你这个混蛋。”</p><p>   明明是很莫名其妙的一句话，罗却瞬间明白了对方指的是什么。回想起自己上辈子的举动，会被草帽当家的怪罪也不奇怪吧。</p><p>   然而不等两人有进一步的交流，其余人也都陆续到了。</p><p>   “山治! 我们到了哦!”</p><p>   为首的是娜美当家的，接着是索隆当家的 – 欸，妮可当家的和托尼当家的也来了?</p><p>   “老师怎么在这儿?” 乔巴在扑进乌索普怀里后才注意到坐在一旁的罗，有点惊讶。</p><p>   “是山治的客人吧。” 总能猜到正确答案的罗宾笑咪咪的地看着自己的同事。</p><p>   山治从厨房冒出头来，向大家解释道: “是我请他来的。没问题吧?”</p><p>   “当然可以!” 愣了几秒后，娜美很爽快的答应了，只是目光总会时不时飘到罗身上。</p><p>   罗隐隐觉得这几位当中可能也有同类，但他还未来得及证实任何猜测就被一道独特的声音打乱了所有计划。</p><p>   “山治! 我要吃饭!”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>   ‘啪’。是弦断裂的声音。</p><p> </p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>TBC</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><b>*</b> <span class="u"><b>L’Arpège</b></span> 是法国巴黎的一家三星米其林餐厅，主厨是<b>Alain PASSARD</b>，一位拥有私人农场的神奇厨师。适合任何素食主义者 (因为农场提供的新鲜蔬果非常多，但不代表没有肉😂)，也提供无麸质美食。味道真的挺不错的，想要尝试一下的话我肯定是推荐的 (当然，前提是吃得惯法餐)。价格138 – 458欧元，需要预定桌位。<br/>店内装修风格偏现代风 – 这跟巴黎其他的米其林三星餐厅不大一样 (更多的都是复古风格) &lt;--- 用餐环境也是非常重要的!<br/>2016 – 2019年卓越奖获得者。2019全球最佳五十家餐厅排行第九名。<br/>(唉我怎么又叨叨这么多)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>【三】</p>
</div><br/><br/><div class="center">
  <p>【噩梦】</p>
</div><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><p>
  <i>同样的眼神，同样的笑容，同样的感觉。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>那是他的太阳啊。</i>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>   “路飞，你怎么是最后一个。”</p><p>   “啊抱歉，没赶上公交车。” 黑发少年随意地摆摆手，转头就对着厨房大喊道: “山治，我要吃烤肉!”</p><p>   回答他的是一句不耐烦的脏话，但路飞知道山治一定会给大家做出最好吃的食物。</p><p>   正当路飞准备跟好朋友们打招呼时，他才注意到有个陌生的身影在目不转睛地注视着他，目光炙热得令人难以忽略。少年隐隐觉得那张脸看着有点熟悉，却怎么也想不起在哪儿见过。</p><p>   “你是谁?” 路飞眨了眨眼睛，完全没注意到其他人略显微妙的眼神。</p><p>   从见到少年那刻起便僵住的罗勉强恢复了一点思考能力，目光却再也无法从那人身上移开；他就像温暖大家的太阳一样，总让人忍不住想要靠近。</p><p>   虽然不清楚之前得到的情报是怎么回事，但眼前这个人确实是草帽当家的，这点不可能有错。分毫不差的容貌 – 左眼下的那道疤痕也在 – 同样开朗的性格，还有那双清澈的眼睛……</p><p>   终于见面了，路飞。</p><p>   罗不知道该如何形容自己此时此刻的心情和感受。</p><p>   看着日思夜想的恋人活生生的站在自己面前，罗敢肯定没有什么事情能比这更让他开心了。然而那句‘你是谁’却仿佛是往他头上浇了几桶冰块一样，叫人瞬间清醒。就好像有位恶劣的厨师把他所有的情绪都混在一起然后制成一锅乱炖，又逼他尽数喝下去。可谓滋味复杂。</p><p>   其实忘了也不见得就是坏事。</p><p>   罗忽然觉得视线有些模糊 – 许是因为太过激动而忘了好好呼吸，导致大脑有点缺氧。双腿未等大脑发出指令便擅自行动了，待他回过神时，自己早已伸出微微颤抖的指尖，即将抚上少年的脸。</p><p>   “你怎么哭了?”</p><p>   触手冰凉。罗惊讶地发现自己不知从何时开始早已泪流满面，难怪会看不清楚。</p><p>   “你遇到了什么伤心事吗?”</p><p>   “没有，我只是太高兴了。”</p><p>   “高兴为什么要哭呢?” 路飞疑惑地歪着头，“我只是想问你的名字而已。”</p><p>   青年快速收拾好自己的心情，微笑着回道: “我叫特拉法尔加·罗。”</p><p>   “哦，很高兴认识你，特拉加法罗!”</p><p>   “……是特拉法尔加·罗。”</p><p>   “特尔法拉加?”</p><p>   “……” 所以他到底是跟谁过不去呢?</p><p>   “特拉尔发…… 特拉加…… 特法…… 太复杂了，不如就叫你特拉男吧!”</p><p>   听到再熟悉不过的称呼，罗不免愣了好一会儿才回过神来。</p><p>   “我叫路飞! 特拉男要跟我们一起开派对吗?”</p><p>   “可以的话。”</p><p>   “当然了!” 少年兴奋的模样不禁让罗想起那个总嚷嚷着要开宴会的小鬼，仿佛打四皇战大将什么的都只是为了能开一场盛大的狂欢宴会。</p><p>   目睹了全过程的众人 – 除去在厨房忙活的山治和单纯的乔巴外 – 都十分默契的保持了沉默，甚至都没有对罗的种种奇怪举动表示任何疑问。</p><p>   “开派对啦!!”</p><p>   可以用‘小山’来形容的大盘食物被送上桌，啤酒饮料什么的也全是随意自取 – 索隆除外，因为山治表示自己明天还要营业，万一被某个酒量似海的绿藻头给喝光了可不行。</p><p>   路飞几乎是迫不及待地扑向了第一盘出炉的烤肉，满足地大口嚼烟，腮帮子也被撑得像只小仓鼠。</p><p>   “喂路飞你先把你盘子里的烤肉吃完再拿啊!” 乌索普不甘心地抱怨道。</p><p>   “啊我的披萨!” 这是乔巴的惊呼。</p><p>   “嗯––– 真好吃，山治!”</p><p>   厨子无奈地警告少年别再随便抢别人的食物，告诉他厨房里还有很多，他准备的美食绝对够喂饱这几个大胃王的。</p><p>   见到如此熟悉的场景，罗不自觉地露出了笑容。即便现在是在另一个世界的二十一世纪，即便大家已经不在同一艘船上航行冒险，这感情却还是一样的。真令人怀念啊，那段时光。</p><p>   “特拉男不吃吗?” 黑发少年注意到罗只是捧着一杯柠檬水，丝毫没有开吃的意思: “你尝尝嘛，山治做的饭最好吃了!”</p><p>   看着少年一手拿着烤肉一手托着披萨、嘴里还嚼着烤鱼的模样，罗忍不住笑了。还是跟以前一样，一点没变。</p><p>   正当罗在心里默默感叹少年有多可爱时，路飞却突然凑了过来，直勾勾地盯着他看。</p><p>   “怎、怎么了?” 不到二十厘米的距离对罗来说有点太近了，可他又无法真正对少年表示抗拒。</p><p>   “特拉男笑起来的样子真好看!” 路飞把一盘烤肉塞到罗手中，“特拉男不要一个人待着，派对就是要热闹才好玩嘛。”</p><p>   “好。” 或许罗自己都没想到，他有朝一日居然也会用这么宠溺的语气跟别人说话。</p><p>   这一闹便是到了半夜，众人却丝毫没有歇息的意思。罗也难得放纵一回，单独干掉一瓶BACARDI后觉得有些晕乎便靠坐在吧台前稍作休息。大概是因为最近太过劳累的缘故吧，他平时的酒量其实还可以。青年没有理会娜美等人时不时投来的目光，依旧目不转睛地看着那个令他朝思暮想的身影，嘴角渐渐浮上笑意。</p><p>   一阵刺鼻的烟草味帮罗驱散了些许醉意。他抬起头来，果然看到山治正叼着烟坐在他对面，用一副嫌弃又无奈的表情看着正在跳肚皮舞的路飞和乌索普。</p><p>   “需要帮你准备醒酒汤吗?” 注意到罗的动静，山治好心提议道。</p><p>   “不用，我已经好多了。”</p><p>   “看来你也融入得不错嘛。” 厨师拍了拍青年的肩膀，笑道: “那些家伙虽然看起来不怎么靠谱，但实际上都是可以为了朋友两肋插刀的人。”</p><p>   的确如此。拥有前世经验的罗绝不会否认这一点。</p><p>   “你们是怎么认识的?” 罗在问出这个问题时根本没想过要得到一个认真的答案。如果黑足当家的说他们是在上帝的安排下相遇的，他大概也会相信。命运不就是这么神奇吗?</p><p>   “索隆、路飞、乌索普、还有我，我们之前都是同一个足球俱乐部的成员，同时也是校友。娜美桑是我们的啦啦队队长，乔巴是小队医…… 罗宾姐曾经是我们的历史代课老师，大家发现彼此都很谈得来后就成了好朋友，就这么简单。”</p><p>   尽管不是所有人都记得海贼时代的冒险经历，但这群人终归是会重逢的。不管身处何方，配有什么样的身份，最终的结果皆相同。</p><p>   再热闹的宴会也终会散场，等众人终于准备结束这场狂欢时，已经快要凌晨一点半了。即将与‘久别重逢’的恋人分别，罗正思考着该如何要联系方式比较自然，而娜美和乌索普却主动把路飞安全送回家的任务交给了罗。</p><p>   “路飞还没成年，这么晚让他一个人回去不太合适……”</p><p>   ……所以你们就不该玩到这么晚啊，罗在心里吐槽道。</p><p>   而且把少年交给他这个‘首次见面的陌生人’真的没问题吗?</p><p>   ……好吧，拥有前世记忆的他们应该完全不担心把昔日船长交给罗会出什么意外。</p><p>   “那就麻烦你了，特拉男!” 路飞非但没在意朋友们让一个‘陌生男人’送自己回家这件事，反而看起来挺期待的?</p><p>   算了，草帽当家的脑回路罗上辈子就没弄明白过，他也没奢望这辈子能突然开窍。</p><p>   “我们不帮忙收拾没关系吗?” 青年看了眼堆满空盘子和饮料瓶的餐桌，估摸黑足当家的还得忙活好一会儿才能去休息。</p><p>   “不用担心，索隆每次都会留下来帮忙的。” 少年很自然地拉着罗往外走，临别前还不忘夸赞一句山治的高超厨艺。</p><p>   十月初的夜晚不似盛夏那般炎热，微凉的秋风吹起来很舒服，也能让人在橙黄色的街灯下保持一丝清醒。罗默默打开手机里的地图软件，问道: “你家地址?”</p><p>   “我家很近的，不用找。” 少年转过头来看着罗，突然笑了起来: “今天玩得很开心，也很高兴能认识特拉男嘻嘻。”</p><p>   闻言，青年的表情不由自主地柔和了下来。</p><p>   他又何尝不是呢。</p><p>   终于见到少年时那种欣喜若狂的心情，是无法用言语表达出来的。</p><p>   “啊，这里是我的学校。” 路飞指着几幢高层建筑物跟罗介绍道。</p><p>   青年看了眼大门上的名字，默默记了下来。这里距离他平时工作的医院也不远，坐地铁的话十分钟就能到。没想到他们两人居然离得这么近，过去这么多年来却从未遇见过。</p><p>   “你这么晚回去没关系吗? 家里人会担心的吧。”</p><p>   路飞不甚在意地摇摇头，“我哥哥他们也经常很晚才回家，而且我跟他们说过今天要和朋友们开派对的。”</p><p>   罗的脑海中忽然跳出两位少年的身影，一个黑发有雀斑，一个金发很帅气。</p><p>   “……路飞，你的哥哥是不是叫艾斯和萨博?”</p><p>   “欸?! 特拉男认识他们吗?”</p><p>   “大概…… 认识吧。” 从某种角度上来说。</p><p>   路飞住得的确不远，两人在黑夜中步行二十多分钟就到了。</p><p>   罗看着被街灯染上一层金光的少年，心里忽然有些不舍。倒不是怕再也见不着面了，但有一层独属于他们的特殊关系，却是青年无论如何也无法割舍的。</p><p>   <b>Lovers。</b></p><p>   他会不会太贪心了? 明明之前还许愿说只要再见少年一面就够了，现在却忍不住想要得到更多。人的本质果然都是贪心的吧。</p><p>   “回去早点休息。” 青年犹豫再三，终还是伸出手轻轻摸了摸少年的软发。</p><p>   “那我们下次再见啦!”</p><p>   目送路飞上楼后，罗独自在夜风中站了片刻，这才迈步往回走。</p><p>   还是叫辆taxi吧，走路回去的话大概能到天亮了。</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>******</p>
</div>   “特––拉––男–––!”<p>   未见其影先闻其声，特拉法尔加·罗无奈地站在原地，任由来者冲进他怀里将他紧紧缠住。</p><p>   “你怎么会在这儿，草帽当家的。” 他们登陆的这个岛屿应该不在草帽团的航线上。</p><p>   路飞高兴地蹭着罗，回道: “山治说我们要买一些食物，不然没办法开宴会了。”</p><p>   “那你怎么知道我在这儿?”</p><p>   “我刚才看到你们的船了。” 少年不舍得松开罗，忍不住在他脸上亲了一口才心满意足地放开他。</p><p>   罗也有段时间没见到少年了，难得没有躲开对方的亲密触碰 – 他不怎么喜欢在外面亲热 – 反而主动迎上去，在路飞的嘴角上轻轻啄了一下。</p><p>   路飞愣了两秒，眼神忽然沉了下来: “这样不行啊，特拉男。我会忍不住想吃掉你的。”</p><p>   青年轻轻笑了几声，恶作剧般的靠近少年耳边，低声道: “要一起去逛逛吗?” 磁性的嗓音在耳旁炸开，是任何正常人都无法忍受的诱惑。然而草帽路飞偏偏是个例外，他非但没有被罗的声音迷惑，甚至还反客为主的舔了舔青年冰凉的耳垂，反倒把罗撩得面色绯红。</p><p>   最可恶的是他撩完后根本没意识到自己做了什么‘好事’，像个没事人一样拉着罗去逛集市了。</p><p>   草帽当家…… 算了，罗无奈叹了声气。他怕是永远也不会明白那个橡皮脑袋里到底装了什么。</p><p>   跟路飞一起逛街大概就是三大要点: 吃饭 – 百分之九十九的情况为霸王餐 – 看各种稀奇古怪的小玩意儿，以及在遇到特殊情况时 – 尤其是危险系数max的那种 – 绝对不要侥幸地认为自己可以置身事外。</p><p>   好在这次老天爷似乎打算让罗先歇口气，他们并没有遇到什么令人头疼的麻烦事。在餐馆吃完午饭后，路飞又兴致高昂地拉着罗去逛热闹的集市了。罗想着自己反正已经把该做的活都吩咐给船员了，现下倒不如多陪陪这难得见一面的恋人。</p><p>   直到黄昏降临罗才意识到，自己居然跟着路飞跑了一下午。</p><p>   “我们该回去了，草帽当家的。”</p><p>   少年将买来的各种小玩意都仔细收好，转而对青年露出一个大大的笑容: “特拉男跟我一起回去吧，我们今晚要开宴会!”</p><p>   罗虽然不忍心拒绝万分期待的少年，但他们红心海贼团在岛上已经有些时日了，况且路飞他们也有自己要做的事情。在一切都未尘埃落定前，他们很遗憾不能时常相伴。但只要还在这片海上航行，终会再次相逢的，这点罗坚信不疑。</p><p>   “下次吧，草帽当家的。我们今晚就要启航了。”</p><p>   “欸–––” 少年不满地鼓起腮帮子，但也没有强求。他从来都不会强迫罗做他不喜欢或不愿意的事情，两人的感情不仅是加深了彼此之间的羁绊，同时也赋予了对方更多的自由。</p><p>   “我送你回去吧。”</p><p>   两个坚韧挺拔的背影乘着夕阳的金光慢慢走向港口，路飞也难得没有闹腾，一路上两人都安静得出奇。被镀上一层金光的千阳号渐渐映入眼眸，罗伸手揉了揉少年细密的黑发，正式跟他道别。毕竟这一别不知道什么时候才能再见面了。</p><p>   明明是恨不得每天都待在一起的恋人，却偏偏要长时间分离，他们这对情侣也是够不寻常了。但他们各自为一船船长，自然有必须背负的使命和责任。这些无需多说，彼此心里都是明白的。</p><p>   “我就送到这里了。下次再会了，草帽当……”</p><p>   罗没能把剩下的话说出来，因为路飞突然用实际行动封住了他的嘴唇。少年吻得格外急切，在不断加深这次接触的同时却又十分温柔地舔舐着罗的嘴唇，愣是把一个一米九的大男人给亲得面色潮红、气息不稳、嘴唇红肿。</p><p>   但这种感觉还不坏。如果少年早几个时辰开窍的话，他们或许还能体验得更深入些。</p><p>   “呐，特拉男。” 路飞舔嘴唇的动作在罗看来有种说不出的性感，可他突然认真起来的眼神却又很难让人想歪。</p><p>   “怎么了?” 罗的呼吸有些不稳，又一直被少年直勾勾地盯着看，脸色愈发红了。</p><p>   “你不会离开我的吧?”</p><p>   青年脑海中忽然闪过一个画面，速度快到他自己都来不及看清是什么。罗愣了一下，随即回道: </p><p>   “当然不会。”</p><p>   “那就好。嘻嘻，那下次再见了哦，特拉男!” 路飞又恢复了那个阳光的模样，一边向他挥手一边奔向自己的海贼船。</p><p>   罗站在原地没有离去，直到那个温暖的身影消失在千阳号上。</p><p>   “抱歉。”</p><p>   青年有种很强烈的预感。</p><p>   既在这无尽汪洋上航行冒险，便要做好最坏的打算。他们是活于当下的海贼，对于未来谁又有资格谈论什么呢? 他对草帽当家的保证也只不过是心理上的自我安慰罢了。</p><p>   后来他们上了玛丽乔亚，推翻天龙人和世界政府长达数百年的统治。而这期间特拉法尔加·罗为了救回心爱的恋人，不惜动用‘不死手术’，以自己的生命为代价把蒙奇·D·路飞从死神手里拉了回来。</p><p>   他终究还是没有遵守诺言。</p><p>   然而一切都还没有结束。意识本该消散的罗突然看到开着四档的少年在玛丽乔亚疯狂战斗的模样，就像只失去归属的野兽，凶猛而危险。路飞纵然实力强劲但也并非无敌，可当敌人的利剑划破他的血肉时，少年却仿佛没有知觉一般，丝毫不在意。只剩下不停地战斗、厮杀、摧毁。</p><p>   罗意识到，少年已经失控了。</p><p>   不是身体上的障碍，而是整个精神世界崩塌所导致的严重后果。路飞崩溃了。</p><p>   “啊啊啊啊啊–––––!!!!!”</p><p>   罗想阻止少年用这种近乎自毁的方式继续战斗，可他忘了，他现在只是个鬼魂。除了眼睁睁地看着所有事情往他不希望的方向发展，却什么也做不了。</p><p>   眼前的景象似乎在变化。等罗反应过来时，他已经身处在某场盛大的宴会中了。当然，还是以魂魄的形态，所以也不会有人看到他。</p><p>   “让我们恭祝新一代海贼王–––– 诞生!!!”</p><p>   众人纷纷举起酒杯向宴会中央的少年表示祝贺，其中最显眼的当属草帽团粉丝后援会会长巴托洛米奥了，几乎句句不离‘路飞前辈’。特拉法尔加·罗默默穿过人群，最终停在了新代海贼王面前。</p><p>   少年似乎长高了些，身材也更强壮了；虽然他那张娃娃脸没什么太大变化，但整个人明显成熟不少。罗轻轻把手放在少年左脸的位置，就好像在抚摸对方的眼睛一样，尽管他知道自己再也无法触碰到少年了。</p><p>   你果然当上海贼王了，罗温柔地微笑着。他知道路飞一定能做到的。</p><p>   少年不知从何时开始喜欢上了酒饮，一杯接一杯的，除了吃肉外几乎没有断过。可他明明记得少年不喜欢饮酒的，理由是‘喝了酒以后就吃不了那么多肉了’。</p><p>   路飞的酒量似乎还挺不错，至少在宴会接近尾声时大家都已经醉的醉、睡的睡，只剩下他、索隆、罗宾、以及几位老前辈还醒着。罗一晚上都待在少年身边，自然知道他到底喝了多少酒，此时此刻更是想夺下对方手里的那瓶巴塞洛。再这样喝下去可真要出事了，‘堂堂海贼王在庆功宴上因为酒精中毒不幸英年早逝’这种事情还是尽量避免的好。</p><p>   少年似乎也有些醉意了，嘴里不停地在喃喃什么。青年把耳朵靠近他嘴边想要听清楚，却在听到第一个字时就僵住了:</p><p>   “……罗。”</p><p>   路飞…… 在叫他。</p><p>   “你去哪里了……”</p><p>   “大骗子…… 你、隔、你明明答应过我的……”</p><p>   “特拉男……”</p><p>   罗死死捂住早已不会流泪的眼睛，不停地颤抖着。</p><p>   他多么希望能够…… 能够……</p><p>   对不起，草帽当家的。他食言了。</p><p>   两行清泪悄无声息地落下，承载了少年所有的悲伤和痛苦。索隆从路飞手中拿走酒瓶，又默默帮自家船长盖了件披风。他忽然叹了声气。</p><p>   “好好休息吧，船长。”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
   画面一转，罗还没从之前的悲伤情绪中抽离就迎面撞上了一个正在给自己灌酒的青年。他惊讶极了: 眼前的人是路飞没错 – 外貌跟他离开的时候一模一样 – 可对方给他的感觉却是那么的陌生和不同。而且…… 他明显喝醉了。

</p>
<p>   意识到这件事后，罗一扫之前的悲伤情绪，反而有点生气: 这家伙怎么还喝上瘾了?

</p>
<p>   他们现在应该是在千阳号的甲板上，但罗只看到了一地的空酒瓶和正在给自己灌酒的路飞。

</p>
<p>   “特拉男……”

</p>
<p>   一听到对方说出这个称呼，罗的气瞬间就消了。终究是他亏欠路飞的。

</p>
<p>   “罗…… 罗……” 路飞很少会直接喊他名字，显然是醉得不轻。

</p>
<p>   青年坐到路飞身旁，仔细观察他看上去没什么变化的脸庞。即便知道自己无法拥抱对方，但能多拉近一点点距离也是好的。</p><p>   “为什么心会这么痛呢……”</p><p>   “娜、娜美说是因为…… 因为我很爱你…… 这个我当然知道啊……”</p><p>   “可是特拉男也很爱我不是吗……” 路飞又猛地灌下好几口烈酒，眼角渐渐有透明液体淌出，每一滴都像是落在罗的心尖上，砸得他生疼。</p><p>   “为什么…… 到底为什么啊……”</p><p>   平时应该十分稳重的男人此刻却哭得像个被全世界抛弃的孩子一样，委屈得不行。</p><p>   “既然说爱我，为什么要让我这么痛苦呢……”</p><p>   罗仿佛被电击中一般，狠狠一颤。</p><p>   路飞揪住胸口的衣服，表情痛苦得像心脏病发作的患者: “真的好痛……”</p><p>   “为什么要让我这么痛苦啊…… 罗……”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>******</p>
</div>   “罗? 罗? 罗!!”<p>   青年猛然间从思绪中抽回神，愣愣地看着眼前的柯拉松，似乎有些不知所措。</p><p>   男人忍不住叹了口气，问道: “你今天到底怎么了? 走神走得这么厉害。”</p><p>   “抱歉。” 罗将糊掉的第四个蛋饼扔进垃圾桶，随便点了个披萨来应付今天的晚餐。</p><p>   罗西南迪还是有点不放心，“是哪里不舒服吗? 还是发生什么事了?”</p><p>   “没有，大概是昨晚没休息好。” 罗随便找了个理由搪塞过去，思绪却还在被昨晚那个奇怪又过分真实的梦境困扰着。</p><p>   今天难得两人都在家休息，柯拉松本来打算安排一些小活动让他们放松放松的，结果罗几乎全程掉线，就连平时常做的小事也频频出错。柯拉松跟他住一起整整十四年了，头一次见罗这样冒失。</p><p>   “你昨晚是跟新认识的朋友们去玩了吗?”</p><p>   “……嗯，新朋友。”</p><p>   “那也好。” 柯拉松深知青年的性格比较孤僻，平时也不善与他人交流接触，甚至还有点抵触。如果罗打算交新朋友的话，他一定举双手支持。可青年自从回家后就成了这副魂不守舍的模样，柯拉松表示自己作为长辈一定要弄清楚是怎么回事。</p><p>   “我没事的，柯拉先生。” 罗知道自己的反应有些大了，会让对方担心也是在所难免的。那横竖不过只是个梦而已，也并不能预示什么…… 大概吧。</p><p>   “那你今晚早点休息，明天还要上班呢。”</p><p>   然而尽管有了将近八个小时的睡眠时间，罗次日的精神状态依然不佳，常年不消褪黑眼圈也更明显了。好在青年平时就是这么冷淡的状态，并没有引起他人的注意，只是单纯地认为特拉法尔加医生今天心情不大好。在工作中忙碌起来的罗没时间去想那么多事情，倒也让他一直保持着高速运转的大脑休息了片刻。</p><p>   “罗医生，今天下午没什么特别的安排，不如你先回去吧。” 这一世成了他们科主任的沃尔夫老爷子倒是很快察觉到了青年的不对劲，安排他做完最后一次查房后便准他下班了。</p><p>   罗没有拒绝这个提议，因为他确实需要一个人好好静一静。</p><p>   现在这个时间点还没到高峰期，但罗依然不想坐地铁回去。他沿着街道慢慢走着，看无数车辆快速行驶而过，路人匆忙的身影…… 每个发达城市的节奏从来都不会慢，极少有人会愿意缓下脚步，仔细观察周围的人物、景象、事件等等。就算有，也不过是随便施舍个平淡的眼神后再匆匆离去。这是个不断流动的社会环境，从四面八方袭来的无形压力也不允许你放松自己。</p><p>   不知不觉间，周围的行人似乎多了起来，罗这才发现自己原来是走到了某座中学附近，而现在正好是大部分学生们放学的时间。</p><p>   他被印在大门上的优美字体所吸引，忽然想起这正是路飞前天跟他提过的那个高中。</p><p>   刚下课的学生们很兴奋，不是忙着赶回家做作业，就是和同学朋友们商量着去哪里放松一下，顺便再买点零食当点心。</p><p>   罗又盯着大门看了片刻，似乎在等些什么。他知道每个班级的放学时间都不一样，能遇到少年的几率微乎其微，却还是固执地站在学校对面的街上等着。</p><p>   他到底在等什么呢? 是等路飞出现，还是其他什么的? 罗不知道。</p><p>   老天爷或许是对青年的单相思实在看不过去了，便奇迹般的推了一把。当罗看到那个穿着红色运动衫的身影出现在视线中时，脚步更是无法迈开了。</p><p>   原来前天晚上发生的一切都是真实存在的…… 直到此刻，特拉法尔加·罗才真的有了实感。</p><p>   一旦对上目光便无法再移开，这大概就是罗对少年最大的弱点了吧。</p><p>   “啊，特拉男!” 路飞似乎也发现了他，高兴地挥手跟他打招呼。</p><p>   【为什么要让我这么痛苦……】</p><p>   正打算回应对方的青年僵住了，脑子里全是那道悲伤欲绝的声音。</p><p>   【为什么要这么对我】</p><p>   不、不是…… 不是这样的……</p><p>   【我真的好痛……】</p><p>   路飞跟自己的朋友说了几句话后便往他这个方向来了，就等绿灯亮起能过马路。罗慌张地往后退了几步，下意识地想要逃。</p><p>   他好像明白那个梦的含义了。那是个警告。</p><p>   ‘别跟他走得太近，那样迟早会伤害到他的’。罗仿佛能听到有个声音在脑海里不断地提醒他，让他远离少年。</p><p>   思绪已经开始混乱的青年来不及思考太多，但毫无疑问，他再也不想看到少年露出像梦里那样落魄的表情了。或许那根本不是梦，而是潜意识借着前世记忆的舞台投放出对未来的恐惧、害怕、无措、以及各种不确定性。</p><p>   特拉法尔加·罗将指甲深深陷入掌心，利用疼痛恢复的一丝理智迈开脚步，几乎是落荒而逃。</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>TBC.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>好久没更这篇了…… (我果然不适合同时开两个坑/(ㄒoㄒ)/~~)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>【四】</p>
</div><br/><br/><div class="center">
  <p>【回忆】</p>
</div><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><p>
  <i>不需要去分辨对错，因为谁都没有错。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>只不过到头来，他们都伤了彼此的心。</i>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>   青年放下快用完的黑色圆珠笔，用力捏了捏酸痛的肩膀。他已经写了整整四个小时的论文，大脑和身体都十分疲惫，不断向他叫嚣着要休息。</p><p>   起因是他母校研究团队突然邀请他参加的一个有关流感病毒的项目；罗本想拒绝的，因为这类研究由专业人员来做才比较符合标准，他一个外科医生，手术室显然更适合当他的战场。但接管这个项目的负责人曾是他的导师，对罗的能力和实力都非常信任，因此强烈要求他加入研究小组。恰好那段时间医院也没有给他安排什么大手术，青年被唠叨得烦了也只好答应。</p><p>   研究部的生活比他想象得更糟，几乎天天都忙到不可开交，恨不得直接住进研究室才好。报告书和论文更是不要钱似的落下来，砸得人脑壳疼。就连精神大条的柯拉先生也常常提醒他要注意休息，身体才是革命的本钱 – 他身为一名医生居然也会被别人劝说注意身体，还真是丢人。</p><p>   好在今晚的论文是最后一篇了，之后医院给他安排了几个学术会议，罗也没那么多时间去管研究组的工作。想到自己终于能回手术室了，他内心竟有些如释重负。</p><p>   “罗–––!!”</p><p>   然而次日一早，青年刚到办公室还没来得及换上值班服就被两位‘损友’团团围住，两人你一唱我一和的向罗诉了半天苦，吵得他恨不得当场把人押回工作岗位然后向领导申请给他俩加班。是急诊不够忙还是麻醉科太闲了? 无奈下罗只好承诺请他们吃顿饭，餐馆由他们订，两人这才心满意足地走了。</p><p>   除去上午的小插曲，罗难得度过了安稳的一天；这使他心情慢慢变好，好到他主动迈进巴拉蒂餐厅解决晚饭。不过看着人满为患的小餐厅，生来不喜热闹的青年愣是杵在门口没进去。</p><p>   “欢迎光临。” 正当罗犹豫之际，身为厨师长的山治已经为他安排好座位，站在桌边等他点单了。</p><p>   “嗯…… 给我来一份海鲜炒饭吧。”</p><p>   “好的稍等。”</p><p>   厨师的速度快到不可思议，不过短短一刻钟的时间，罗点的所有菜都已经上齐了。哦，还有额外赠送的一个布丁，以及压在布丁盘下面的一张小纸条。罗收好纸条，开始慢条斯理地享用晚餐。</p><p>   巴拉蒂虽是家新开的小餐厅，却因为其美味的佳肴和一流的服务态度 – 更多时候仅限于女性客户 – 而迅速蹿红，每每到了饭点定是人满为患，有时候甚至需要排队才能吃上。罗一边庆幸自己来得不算太晚不需要在冷风中等候，一边感叹道自己不知得等到何年何月黑足当家的才有空找他谈话。</p><p>   待客人走了一批又一批后，金发少年终于有时间坐下来喘口气，对罗抱歉地点了点头: “久等了。”</p><p>   “山治先生找我有事?” 他意有所指地瞥向那张小纸条。</p><p>   “嗯。” 对方似乎想抽根烟，却又顾忌餐厅里的客人而不得不忍耐，转而对罗说: “我们后天要开派对，你来吗?”</p><p>   青年略显惊讶地挑挑眉，“邀请我?”</p><p>   “啊，上次大家玩得还挺开心的，今天正好看到你就顺便问一下。” 山治不自然地清了清嗓子。</p><p>   虽然罗很想吐槽说他根本不像是临时起意，而像特地在等他登门拜访然后趁机发出邀请，不过他已经跟佩金和夏奇约好了: “抱歉，我已经有约了。”</p><p>   山治愣了一下，下意识地脱口而出: “女朋友?”</p><p>   “不是，是跟两个朋友约好了要吃饭。”</p><p>   “那好办。” 不知道为什么罗总觉得对方似乎松了口气，“你干脆把他们也都带来好了，大家一起玩更热闹。”</p><p>   罗本想回绝厨子的好意，话到嘴边却自动变成了‘好’。</p><p>   该死，一想到草帽当家的就无法拒绝。</p><p>   不过佩金和夏奇那俩家伙本来就喜欢热闹，应该能跟这群人合得来吧。至少上一世是这样的。</p><p>   “后天下午七点来我这儿集合。” 山治拦下罗要结账的举动，笑道: “我是不会让路飞的朋友付钱的。”</p><p>   罗忍不住吐槽道: 明明他最先认识的是黑足当家，怎么到头来反倒成了路飞的朋友? 但既然不需要付钱，他也没必要假客气。</p><p>   “呐，罗。” 金发少年犹豫了一下，似乎在想合适的措辞: “你…… 很讨厌路飞吗?”</p><p>   差点儿被红酒呛到的青年复杂地看了他一眼，认真回道: “当然不是。为什么这么问?”</p><p>   他怎么可能讨厌草帽当家的呢。</p><p>   “那家伙说你见他就跑，肯定是不喜欢他，因此很消沉呢。” 等最后一位客人结账离开后终于能点烟的山治心满意足地吸了一口，笑道: “不过我想这肯定只是个误会而已，也难为那家伙难得多想了一回结果却是瞎操心。”</p><p>   罗心虚地应着，心道草帽当家或许并不是多想了。</p><p>   “哎对了罗，你在哪儿工作来着?”</p><p>   专注于思恋人的罗随口回道: “沙普提厄医院。”</p><p>   “原来你是医生啊。” 不知为何，山治忽然觉得似乎只有这份工作适合罗。</p><p>   “那你喜欢吃什么? 平时有什么特别的喜好吗? 比如说感兴趣的事情之类的?”</p><p>   如果说第一个问题罗还能理解为山治作为厨师需要了解服务对象的饮食喜好而避免踩雷，那么后面的问题就纯属‘越界’了。不对劲，今天的黑足当家很不对劲。</p><p>   “厨师先生，你想知道什么吗?”</p><p>   “我……” 山治把能想到的借口在舌尖绕了一圈又被他咽回肚里，一时不知该怎么回答好。经过一番并不怎么激烈的心理斗争后，他最终选择直接摊牌并且爽快地把好兄弟给卖了: “是路飞那家伙，他以为自己做了什么举动惹你生气了，所以让我见到你的时候问一下。”</p><p>   罗不知道向来精神大条的草帽当家居然也会有这些顾虑。想到他们整整一个月都没见过面，也不晓得那家伙到底怎么样了。看来有必要好好谈谈。</p><p>   “我会跟他解释清楚的。后天下午七点，对吧?”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>******</p>
</div>   今天医院比预想中更忙些，导致原本下午四点就可以回家休息的罗医生愣是拖到了晚上七点半才得以脱身，身后还跟着两位鬼哭狼嚎不停叫饿的同事。<p>   “抱歉，我们来晚了。” 他在好友们震惊的目光中推开巴拉蒂的大门，十分自然地与屋内早已玩嗨的一群人打了个招呼。</p><p>   “哟。” 刚做完第一波美食得空休息的金发厨师向他点头示意，转而对罗身后的两位青年说: “派对是自助餐模式，想吃什么自己拿就行，不够跟我说。祝你们玩得愉快。”</p><p>   在石化边缘挣扎的夏奇&amp;佩金: “……好、好的，谢谢。”</p><p>   夏奇看了看吧台前把清酒当水喝的绿头发青年，又瞧了瞧另一边大喊‘特拉男你来啦!’接着紧紧缠住罗不放的少年 – 最诡异的是罗非但没有避开肢体接触，反而很温柔地摸了摸少年的黑发(?) – 最后跟佩金四目相对，发现他同自己一样也是一头雾水后顿时松了口气。</p><p>   幸好，不只有他觉得世界不正常。</p><p>   “罗，这就是你说的派对吗?” 终于逮到机会询问的夏奇趁机利用专业知识把罗从头到脚都好好检查了一遍，以确认好友没有受什么伤或刺激。</p><p>   罗嫌弃地拍开对方的手爪，“我没问题，而且派对不就是这么热闹的吗? 我以为你们会喜欢来着。”</p><p>   能够吃到米其林厨师水平的免费大餐他们当然不会拒绝…… 可这也太不符合罗的习惯了吧，来参加派对什么的，还是跟这么一群爱闹腾的青少年。</p><p>   不过罗没有猜错，佩金和夏奇在接受草帽一行人的特殊性后很快便跟他们打成了一片，完全将老朋友抛掷脑后，甚至已经发展成跟乌索普乔巴等人一起围着桌子跳草裙舞的朋友关系 (天知道他们从哪儿弄来的服装)。</p><p>   路飞比起上次明显收敛不少，虽然很快就被新的美食吸引走了，但依旧时不时向罗投来几个眼神，谨慎又克制。</p><p>   「路飞以为你很讨厌他。」 罗脑内再次响起山治的声音。</p><p>   白痴。</p><p>   他有时候的确挺‘讨厌’草帽当家的，但绝不是对方所理解的那样。</p><p>   “最近工作很忙吗?” 罗宾品着一杯「巴黎之花」，对青年露出一个优雅的微笑: “有段时间没在学校看到你了，乔巴很想念你的课呢。”</p><p>   罗将杯里的淡黄色液体一饮而尽，笑道: “怎么可能。要不是学校规定不许缺席课程，他应该连见都不想见到我吧。”</p><p>   特拉法尔加·罗作为一名外科医生，最拿手的便是解剖课，行内人称‘外科一刀’。学校自然不会放弃用他出色的技术当教材，选了外科的医学生也纷纷慕名而来，想要目睹传说中不管情况多复杂都能搞定的‘神技术’。乔巴作为天赋极高的医学生，尽管还没到选科年龄，却依然被其他老师强行推荐过来听课，搞得那孩子每次上课都惊心胆颤的；倒不是他晕血，可谁也不想天天对着上百张‘血淋淋’的生图做病理分析吧，也是难为孩子了<b>*</b>。</p><p>   “将宾克斯的酒~ 送到你身旁~ 像海风随心所欲~ 乘风破浪……”</p><p>   周围不知何时响起了「宾克斯的美酒」这首熟悉到不能再熟悉的老曲目。罗一抬头便看到了坐在钢琴前激情弹奏的布鲁克，以及躺在钢琴上高声歌唱的少年。</p><p>   他起初对布鲁克这一世也成为了路飞等人的伙伴而感到惊讶，毕竟【歌手布鲁克】、【音乐家布鲁克】的大名他以前没少听，想不到这样一个大明星居然也会来参加几个学生举办的派对。不过从罗进门时对方看过来的表情分析，大概也是个有前世记忆的主儿，那也就不需要惊讶了。</p><p>   而且虽然但是…… 他还是觉得骷髅状态下的骨头当家看起来比较顺眼。</p><p>   “乌索普是布鲁克的粉丝来着，没想到两人无意间认识后一见如故，最后也成了大家的朋友。” 罗宾微笑着向他解释道。</p><p>   可不就是‘一见如故’么。</p><p>   “宾克斯美酒敬上  一个人的午夜场<br/>
   喝醉了  梦里回味往日的时光<br/>
   一直陪在我身旁  像那皎洁的月光<br/>
   洒在海面又是一个美好的晚上</p><p>   宾克斯美酒敬上  音乐再一次奏响<br/>
   抛开所有  海之歌  要一起放声唱<br/>
   路途遥远又怎样  困难挫折又怎样<br/>
   我们有酒  我们有朋友  狂欢到天亮<br/>
   呦吼吼吼  呦吼吼吼<br/>
   呦吼吼吼  呦吼吼吼……”</p><p>   狂欢曲慢慢接近尾声，路飞和乌索普意犹未尽地催促布鲁克继续弹奏，众人也跃跃欲试地叫唤着，却无人疑惑于那些脱口而出的歌词是何时学来的。</p><p>   在酒水欢歌的节奏下，转眼间时针已经指向了十点。罗宾和乔巴以大学课程为由提前离开了，佩金和夏奇因为明天早上要值班也不得不早些回去休息，就连布鲁克都被他经纪人无情地抓走了，整个氛围瞬间冷清不少。倒是路飞和乌索普一如既往的活泼好动，依旧精力充沛地站在椅子一边上唱着走调的歌曲一边尽情摇摆。</p><p>   “喂。”</p><p>   向来只对酒和跟山治拌嘴表现出兴趣的索隆突然坐到罗对面，不顾厨子的骂喊声自顾自地开了瓶1664，一口气灌下大半瓶后才满足地擦了擦嘴角，眼神犀利地盯着青年:</p><p>   “你还记得有关海贼时代的事情吧?”</p><p>   “嗯。”</p><p>   罗虽然知道他们也有前世记忆，可就这么直戳了当地说出来，索隆还是第一个。</p><p>   “那你对路飞那家伙是什么看法?”</p><p>   罗以为索隆是问他要不要跟路飞重新做回恋人，便回道: “没什么看法。我也不打算跟他交往。”</p><p>   绿发青年沉默片刻，把能想到的脏话在心里都过了一遍，最终也只说了句不痛不痒的话以示回应: “你个混蛋!”</p><p>   巧了，长鼻子当家也是这么形容他的，罗自嘲地想道。倒不是他不想跟路飞在一起，可他必须慎重地做出每个决定。如果他不想后悔的话。</p><p>   被索隆那声低吼吵醒的娜美揉了揉还有些发胀的太阳穴 – 早知道就不喝那么多香槟了 – 疑惑地看着一脸怒意的伙伴，下意识地认为他又跟山治吵架了。在看到同样脸色不佳的特拉法尔加·罗后，橙发少女才意识到自己好像错过了什么重要的事情。<br/>
  <br/>
   “这是我的选择也是我的权力，罗罗诺亚当家的。”</p><p>   对方听完他的发言后脸色明显黑了两个度。这要是放在以前，他的鬼泣大概早就跟对方的秋水打过招呼了。</p><p>   其实索隆并没有想象中的那么生气。路飞跟罗重新在一起也好，互相错过彼此也好，他只是不希望再看到路飞变成那副模样了。那种表情有时候真能要人命。</p><p>   “你为什么要躲着路飞?” 娜美不解。</p><p>   这回轮到罗不明白了: “他现在这样不是很好吗? 有你们这些朋友陪着他，他已经很快乐了。至于我……” 青年不由得苦笑道: “我对他来说从来都不是什么必要的存在。”</p><p>   他们的确相爱，这毋庸置疑。可在那样的乱世中，恋人这个存在是极不稳定的，也并非不可割舍的一部分。倘若他没有在庞克哈萨德提出结盟，那么他们也不过是伟大航路上有过几面之缘的海贼罢了。</p><p>   分离会痛，遗忘会痛，但这些疼痛终会随着时光的流逝慢慢淡去，化成一块看不见摸不着的疤痕。</p><p>   “你特么把路飞的感情当什么了?!”</p><p>   娜美忍住直接给对方一巴掌的冲动，震惊地发现这世上居然有比路飞还迟钝的人。</p><p>   早在他们相遇的那一刻，一切都已经晚了，剩下的只是时间问题。这么明确的事实罗怎么就不明白呢?</p><p>   “特拉男，你知道自己在说什么吗?”</p><p>   如果罗一心想和他们船长划清界限的话，他们会尊重他的选择。在听完娜美的话之后。</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>******</p>
</div>   “登岛了!”<p>   随着航海士中气十足的一声呐喊，千阳号的甲板上突然闪现一抹红色，等回过神时那个身影早已爬到船头的狮子上四处张望了。不一会儿，一个黄头发的身影从厨房里慢慢走出来，持有三把武士刀的绿发青年从瞭望台上一跃而下，两人都漫不经心地回应船长的热情呼唤。</p><p>   “嗯…… 看起来好像是座荒岛哎。” 乌索普架起望远镜仔细瞧了瞧，并没有发现什么特别值得注意的地方。</p><p>   “既然没有村子也就等于没有采购的地方，我就不下去了。” 山治点了根烟，在嘱咐索隆如果有猎物就带点回来的同时主动揽下了看船的任务。</p><p>   “行吧，其他人可以下船自由活动，记得在天黑之前回来…… 喂路飞! 你听到没有啊!” 航海士头疼地看着早已奔向岛屿的船长，摇摇头叹了口气。</p><p>   都是海贼王了还这么不稳重，也不知道上一届海贼王看到了会不会想哭。</p><p>   自从路飞找到ONE PIECE晋升为新代海贼王后，他们这些船员也被归到了同等级别罪犯的行列，悬赏金更是高到飞起，一个人头就能发家致富够几代人吃穿花销的那种。坏处自然是被海军盯得更紧了，各种麻烦不断，不过这么些年来倒也习惯了；好处就是不管到哪儿，人们只要看到他们的海贼旗就必定会掉头或绕路，连军舰也得三思而后行。最不喜欢伙伴们打架斗殴的娜美小姐表示，这种不用出手也能御敌的感觉简直是爽到爆了。</p><p>   “别纠结了娜美，路飞那家伙不是一直这样的嘛。”</p><p>   一直这样…… 吗。</p><p>   航海士的目光暗了暗。</p><p>   其实他们彼此都清楚，自七年前的那场大战过后，路飞早就变了。虽然平时还是那副傻呵呵的乐观样，可有几个早上在甲板上发现的空酒瓶在时刻提醒他们，有什么东西已经不一样了。青年坐在狮子头上发呆的时间越来越长，他总是默默望着湛蓝的大海，安静得让人心疼。</p><p>   “我留下来跟山治一起吧，千阳号的船栏得修一修了，不然下次弗兰奇看到又要大喊大叫。” 主业狙击手副业修船师的乌索普无奈地表示自己就是个操心的命。</p><p>   把伟大航路转了一圈后，草帽团的冒险旅程并没有结束，但也有个别成员选择暂时离队返回故乡，比如弗兰奇、乔巴、以及选择陪在拉布身边的布鲁克。娜美、乌索普和山治途中也回东海看望过故人，但并没有逗留很久，而是选择继续陪伴他们伟大又幼稚的船长航行于这片汪洋。</p><p>   这片海域对草帽团来说并非陌生地带，可先前却从未发现过这座又小又神秘的岛屿；娜美的记录指针对其毫无反应，任何已知地图中也没有标记它的存在。因此除了天生爱冒险的路飞外，这座岛也让誓要画出全世界地图的娜美、以及对一切神秘事物都会留意的罗宾非常感兴趣。</p><p>   “这里看起来什么也没有啊。”</p><p>   在森林中步行了近两小时，周围依然是从未被开发过的原生态环境，半点人间烟火气也没有。如果这里不是人类从未踏足过的无人岛，那肯定是个被荒废很久的地方了。</p><p>   就在他们打算分头去找食物时，众人眼前突然出现了一座数十米高的古式神庙，似乎已经荒废很长时间了。面对这种可疑的地方，正常人的第一反应肯定是谨慎再谨慎，只要情况不对头就即刻离开。不过这类常识显然不能套用在已经准备进去参观的路飞身上。</p><p>   “等一下，柱子上刻有字。” 罗宾及时拦住了两位男士的脚步。</p><p>   “你能看懂吗，罗宾?”</p><p>   “这是一种很古老的文字，我只能看个大概。” 指尖轻轻拂过那些陈旧的印记，女人沉稳的声音缓缓道来: “聆听愿望之圣地，诚恳的墓族子民啊，天堂或地狱之门，你将打开哪一扇呢? 怀有诚心，备好代价，孤身前来求神主的怜悯吧!”</p><p>   “这到底是什么意思?” 娜美想了半天也没想出个结论来，只好求助于团队里知识最渊博的考古学家。</p><p>   不料罗宾竟也摇了摇头，表示自己没参透: “不过这座神庙大概是能实现人们的愿望吧。”</p><p>   闻言，索隆不由得冷笑道: “是神是鬼，进去看看不就知道了。”</p><p>   “哟西! 我们走吧!” 早已迫不及待想要进去的路飞一个箭步冲到最前头，全然不顾身后娜美的阻拦。</p><p>   “真是的，这种地方一看就很危险好吗!”</p><p>   不过话说回来，这些年他们得罪的人神鬼皆不在少数，多一个少一个也无所谓了。</p><p>   “等等我们啊路…… 喂喂，这是怎么回事?!”</p><p>   其余三人惊讶地看着自路飞踏入那一瞬间便重新紧闭的大门，将他们强硬地拒之门外。更恐怖的是，无论索隆用他的三把刀怎么砍，那扇大门依旧完好如初，半点划痕都没留下。而且不仅是神庙的大门，其他地方亦是如此，仿佛它真的被神明保佑着一样。</p><p>   “这下可不太妙。” 自从跟鹰眼的那场对决过后，索隆还从未遇到过他无法斩断的东西。</p><p>   “路飞那么强，自己一个人应该也没问题吧?” 娜美尽管很不放心，但她依然选择相信自己跟了这么多年的船长。</p><p>   “最坏的情况就是被困在里面出不来。” 罗宾镇定地道出一个个可怕的设想，“也可能会被藏在里面的怪物吃掉呢。”</p><p>   “住口罗宾姐! 请你不要随意说出这么可怕的事情啊!”</p><p>   “放心，路飞不会那么容易被干掉的。” 娜美不得不承认，平时少言少语的索隆在这种时候还是很可靠的。至少比罗宾的猜想好多了。</p><p>   “那就这样吧!” 本就不想进那个鬼地方的航海士默默松了口气，转而提议说去附近找找有没有可食用的蔬果或猎物，补一补船上的资源。</p><p> </p><p>   <i>如果他们知道结果会是那样的话……</i></p><p> </p><p>   直到太阳完全消失于地平线下，山治也终于将迷路的剑士带回千阳号时，路飞都没有出现。</p><p>   “再等等吧。如果天亮了他还没回来的话，我们就算把那个破庙毁了也要找到他。”</p><p>   次日一早，路飞真的回来了。</p><p>   如果忽略掉他那不自然的苍白脸色，大家或许会先选择把不省心的船长暴揍一顿。</p><p>   路飞解释说他发现自己出不去后就在神庙里睡了一觉，也没什么特别的，紧接着就在娜美的拳头威压下承诺以后不会这么粗心大意了 – 虽然每次的结局都一样。尽管看上去有些憔悴，路飞的情绪却异常高涨，一直嚷嚷着要开宴会，山治受不了船长无时无刻都在他耳边唠叨也只好点头答应。</p><p>   一切都跟平常一样。一切都很正常。</p><p>   “呐，以后就算我不跟你们一起冒险了，大家也还是伙伴的吧。” 开席前，路飞突然不着头脑地来了这么一句。</p><p>   “你在说什么啊，路飞。” 乌索普奇怪地看了他一眼，大声吐槽道: “我还真想象不出你这家伙放弃冒险的样子。”</p><p>   “我可没说要放弃冒险啊!”</p><p>   “你刚才不就是这意思吗?”</p><p>   “才不是呢! 我是说……”</p><p>   “嗨嗨，到此为止。” 山治制止了两位年近三十却依旧十分孩子气的伙伴继续拌嘴，他可不想干净的餐桌上发生什么‘世纪大战’ (( ﹁ ﹁ ) ~→ 天天跟某个绿藻头吵架对打的家伙也有资格说么)。</p><p>   久违的宴会很快燃起了大家的情绪，各个‘传统节目’纷纷登场，气氛十分热闹。</p><p>   一切都很正常。</p><p>   没有任何异样。他们都是这么认为的。</p><p>   就连心思最细腻的罗宾也没察觉到……</p><p>   船长的每一次‘干杯’里都充满了「告别」的意味。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
   ……<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
   翌日。</p><p>   前一夜几乎喝到断片的草帽团正躺在露天的草坪上呼呼大睡，各式各样的奇葩睡姿都有。</p><p>   而他们的船长 – 海贼王路飞 – 也安静地躺在那儿，一动不动。</p><p>   甚至连最轻微的呼吸都没有。</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>TBC.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><b>*</b> PS: 其实医学生上解剖课的时候，过了最初不适应的那个阶段就基本没啥特别的感觉了 (看多了习惯就好)。文中我给乔巴塑造的形象还是比较偏向于原著设定，因为看他每次遇到情况比较严重的伤情都会急到跳脚然后显得很慌张，所以这里就写成了乔巴不喜欢看解剖课上那些血淋淋的图片 (希望这个解释能消除一点OOC感，如果完全没效果的话…… 那就OOC吧，我也没办法了orz)。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>